After Sectionals
by tubazrcool
Summary: Kurt and Logan talk on the bus ride home and something sparks between them.


Kurt/Logan

From the "Dalton" universe – criss-colfer wanted Klogan action

Kurt belongs to Glee, FOX, and their respective companies; Logan is an OC who belongs to CP Coulter

Monique: if you would like me to take this down, one message and the fic is gone, I promise; I am in no way trying to "rip" off of your fic. Consider this as "fanfiction of fanfiction," if you will :3

Summary: Takes place immediately after Sectionals; the two get together one afternoon; kinda sappy, but I hope the ending is enough for you.

A/N: I did want to finish this scene with a hot make-out session, perhaps Blaine seeing it, but never found the right words for it – hey, I searched for them for about two weeks. I will definitely be writing more

A/N 2: I'm a third of the way through Chapter 7, so not sure what has happened between them after they boarded the bus for Sectionals.

Correction: I was a third of the way through when I started, but somehow by the time I finished this, I'm all caught up. xD

Sectionals had been difficult considering part of Kurt wanted the Warblers to win, but the other part knew that New Directions had been working non-stop, Rachel-forbid if they didn't, but both groups had pulled through with a tie at the end. Kurt was happy that his former Glee group had switched things up and he was really impressed with Sam and Quinn's performance, as well as Mike and Brittany's dance moves.

The Warblers barely waited until they had boarded the bus to commence the eating of the cookies and brownies. Dwight had been sure to sniff each one first to check for poisons, most likely, and the twins began a game of "who could put the most desserts in their mouth" – which ended up a mess when they started laughing and half the contents of their mouth spewed all over the poor victims sitting in front of them, which only resulted in more laughing, followed by much choking.

Kurt had sat down in one of the middle seats, and before he could motion to Reed to sit next to him, Logan had occupied the vacancy and started up a conversation. "You know," the blond boy said, "we haven't talked much since that time in the practise room."

"I've been busy – catching up with schoolwork, not to mention I had my work cut out for me learning you guys' routine."

"Well, you were great out there . . . a natural." Logan lightly bumped Kurt's shoulder with his own. Kurt sidled further to the window. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Really! What is it?"

"Look, the rest of the Windsors told me about what you did to them last year right before Sectionals; if you ask me, that was a pretty . . . _shit_ thing to do."

"Granted. But I had my reasons, okay; there was a lot on my plate, and I was afraid I was going to crack. Better to disappoint them before we left rather than let them down onstage." Kurt looked into Logan's eyes for a brief second as if he almost understood why Logan had done what he had done; he turned his attention back out the blur of landscape on the other side of the window. "Kurt, if you'll give me a chance, I'll prove to you I'm the guy you met in the practise room. Please," he said, placing his hand over Kurt's, which currently rested on his inner mid-thigh. Kurt's breath caught a bit at the sudden touch; he was acutely aware of how close Logan was to his . . . he looked back into Logan's eyes and tilted his head slightly back as the blond boy rested their foreheads together. "Please."

The closeness between the two of them stirred something in Kurt that he couldn't identify just yet, but he decided to act on instinct. "Okay. I'll give you a chance."

Over the course of the next week, Kurt and Logan would meet in the library under the guise of research or homework – or, more often than not in Kurt's case, peace and quiet. They got to know each other a little better and found that they had a lot of the same interests in movies, TV shows, books, and music.

It was Saturday and instead of joining Kurt in the library, Logan sent Kurt a text to tell him to come to the practise room. When Kurt trekked across campus for the impromptu meeting place, he hoped that it would be worth it. Was Logan planning to sing another duet with him? He heard someone playing the piano, and leaned against the open door to just listen to Logan, not wanting to disturb him. After a minute or two, Logan reached up to grab his cell. Kurt was simply in such a relaxed state that it was only when he felt the soft, but sudden, vibration that he realised Logan had stopped playing. He quickly pressed a side button to quiet it, and then stepped back lightly so that he couldn't be heard.

_Hey, where are you? – L._

Kurt smiled as he heard Logan resume playing and punched in his response.

_Turn around._

He walked back to the doorway, in time for the music to stop suddenly. Logan reached for his phone and punched the corresponding button to "View" the message, turning quickly on the piano bench.

"Hey!" Logan scooted over on the seat and patted the space next to him. Kurt took that as his cue to enter the room. He sat down next to Logan, his arms on either side of him, hands gripping at the edges of the wooden surface for balance and strength.

"So, why here?"

"No reason. Aside from it's the place we officially met."

Kurt blushed before he could stop himself, but still found the fortitude to look into Logan's eyes. "And the reason for coming full circle would be . . .?"

Logan looked away, as if he was contemplating something. "Do you think I could save the reason for after the song?"

"Sure," Kurt said. "Solo or duet?"

"Solo? But if you want to join in at any time, feel free to."

"Depends. What do you have in mind?"

"I think you know this one," Logan said mysteriously. And despite himself, Kurt hoped he did. The familiar notes caused Kurt to smile like an idiot. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so delirious. His eyes never left Logan's face as he watched the handsome Warbler. When Logan started to sing the first words, Kurt knew that he was smitten.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

When the chorus struck, Logan turned toward Kurt so that they were staring into each other's eyes. Kurt had been so mesmerised at Logan's timing that the words were barely processing in his brain. All he could think was that Logan was singing this song to him . . . _for_ him.

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

As the next verse took off, Kurt was impressed with Logan's transposition of the guitar to the piano, and he turned his gaze towards Logan's hands, watching as the fingers moved over the keys.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Kurt turned his attention once more to Logan's eyes as the piano music _decrescendo-_ed. Kurt could feel another blush threaten to rise up, but as Logan softly sang the quiet chorus, thoughtfully bypassing the third verse and its gender-laden lyrics, but when the song picked up again, Kurt couldn't help but sing along to the second half of it.

_. . . you_

_And me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Kurt backed down, all too happy to let Logan sing the last bit of lyrics.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

Kurt wasn't sure why he couldn't look away from Logan, but he was too entranced by the romance of the moment to unwittingly ruin it. Logan removed his hands from the piano keys, placing his right behind him, balancing his weight on the edge of the bench. His left hand came up to tentatively stroke Kurt's right cheek. Kurt saw him lean in slightly, but somehow this perfect moment felt weird, and Logan must have noticed his discomfort.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Is it too fast?" Kurt shook his head in reply. "Your first?" Kurt shook his head once again, but this time supplied the second half of the conversation.

"Not really. My actual first kiss was with a girl. I was sort of trying to prove that I could be . . . one of the guys, too. But, my first kiss with a guy was when I finally got up the courage to . . ." Kurt shivered slightly at the memory; he shouldn't unload on Logan like this. He should have just let himself be kissed. Then he would've known what that special moment was like when two people _mutually_ connected that little bit.

"Got up the courage to what, Kurt?" Kurt did a slight double-take when he realised – and was somewhat thankful – Logan really wanted to know.

"This jock guy had been harassing me for a long time. And after he had shoved me into the lockers one day" – Kurt noticed Logan's sharp gasp, but pressed on before he could interject – "I called him out on his homophobia only to suddenly find out . . . that he wasn't bullying me because he hated me . . . but because he _liked_ me. He took it from me, and _that . . ._ more than anything . . . I hated it." Kurt closed his eyes, a tear forming slowly at each duct.

He felt an arm around his back as he was pulled into a side embrace. "I don't think either of those should really count as your first kiss, Kurt." There was a slight pause and Kurt just let Logan break the silence, the familiar words giving him the comfort he needed.

"For a kiss to be really good, you want it to mean something. You want it be with someone you can't get out of your head. So that when your lips finally touch, you feel it everywhere." Kurt just let the two small salty water droplets break away as he opened his eyes to look into Logan's once more. "A kiss so hot and so deep you never want to come up for air. You can't cheat your first kiss. Because when you find that right person, a first kiss, is everything."

Kurt smiled up at Logan, his gaze falling to the lips so close to his own at the moment. He summoned up all the strength he had right then and moved in, pulling Logan towards him, letting him know that this was the kiss he had been waiting for. A kiss with a _guy_ – a kiss where the feelings were _mutual_ – a kiss _he_ wanted to happen.

P.S. Logan's kiss speech came from Grey's Anatomy (a show Kurt watches, so he would know that Logan didn't come up with it)


End file.
